The present invention relates to reclinable ambulance cots used to load patients into the back of an ambulance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reclinable ambulance cot used to load a patient into the back of an ambulance, wherein situating the cot into a fully-reclined position elevates a loading end of the cot to a height which facilitates the loading of the reclined cot and a patient situated thereon into the ambulance.
In transporting emergency patients from their homes to a hospital for treatment, it is oftentimes necessary to remove the patient from his home using an ambulance cot, such as a stretcher, or the like, wherein the patient is situated thereon in a generally supine position. As well known in the art, such cots are typically provided with an undercarriage having a rollable base which facilitates transportation of the patient situated upon the cot to an ambulance parked near the patient""s home. The undercarriage may be collapsed, thereby permitting the cot, its undercarriage, and the patient situated thereon to be rolled into the back of the ambulance in a fully-reclined position for transportation to the hospital.
However, in removing the patient from his home, it is sometimes difficult for paramedics to reach the patient with a fully-reclined cot, such as those of the prior art. Particularly, it is difficult for paramedics to traverse stairs to/from a second floor of the patient""s home with a fully-reclined cot, or where the patient""s home includes narrow hallways and doorways, through which maneuvering of a fully-reclined cot is extremely difficult, and sometime, impossible. In such situations, it is desirable for the cot to have a reduced xe2x80x9cfootprint,xe2x80x9d such as that provided by a wheelchair or the like, to facilitate maneuvering of the cot and of a patient situated thereon through the patient""s home. Once the cot has been removed to a location free from any obstructions of the patient""s home, such as, to a location near the back of the ambulance, it is desirable for the cot to be fully-reclinable to facilitate rolling the cot into the back of an ambulance.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a reclinable ambulance cot which is movable between a fully-reclined position, where a patient situated thereon is resting in a generally supine position, and a chair position, where a patient situated thereon is in a generally upright, sitting position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,219 to Ferneau, et al. is illustrative of attempts made in the prior art to provide a combined ambulance cot and rolling chair which is movable between a reclined position and a chair position.
However, it has been observed that prior art reclinable ambulance cots do not provide an elevated loading end which is sufficient in height to facilitate rolling of the fully-reclined cot into the back of the ambulance, and more particularly, into the back of an ambulance which has a high transport deck in excess of 30 inches above the ground. With such prior art cots it is oftentimes necessary for one paramedic to lift the loading end of the fully-reclined cot to an elevation sufficient to permit rolling of the cot into the back of the ambulance while another paramedic pushes the cot into the back of the ambulance. It should be appreciated by those of reasonable skill in the art that loading a patient situated upon a fully-reclined cot into the back of an ambulance in this prior-art manner is difficult, for example, for the paramedics lifting the cot. Furthermore, such lifting increases the risk of physical injury to both the carried patient and the lifting paramedics.
Accordingly, there is also a need to provide a reclinable ambulance cot which is movable between a chair position and a fully-reclined position in which a loading end of the fully-reclined cot is elevated to a height that permits rolling of the reclined cot into the back of an ambulance, and in particularly, into the back of an ambulance with a high deck without the need for additional lifting of the cot by paramedics.
Moreover, it has been observed that prior art reclinable ambulance cots do not easily transition from the chair position to the fully-reclined position. Due to the typically provided ratcheting mechanism on such prior art cots, paramedics must pull up and then lower the cot into its reclined position. This lowering operation with these prior art cots is jarring which can add further discomfort to the patient.
Accordingly, there is also a need to provide a reclinable ambulance cot which transitions smoothly between the chair~position and the fully-reclined position.
The above-mentioned needs are met by the present invention which provides a reclinable ambulance cot used to load a patient into the back of an ambulance. The cot of the present invention is movable between a fully-reclined position, wherein a patient situated thereon is in a generally supine position, and a chair position, wherein the patient situated thereon is generally upright in a seated position thereby providing a cot with a reduced footprint.
Additionally, the cot of the present invention includes a folding undercarriage pivotally mounting a support frame to a roller base. A segmented bed frame is adjustably connected to the support frame and includes a back segment, a leg segment, and seat segment. Included to back segment is a spacing bracket pivotably connected at one end thereof to the undercarriage and pivotably connected at another end thereof to the support frame. The leg segment is pivotably connected to the support frame, and provides a raisable footrest panel and a raisable footrest that may be used additionally as a pull handle. The seat segment is connected to the back segment and includes a linkage assembly that is connected to the leg segment. Accordingly, with the bed frame segments interconnected as such, moving the cot from the chair position to the fully-reclined position effect""s vertical lifting of the back segment, thereby elevating a wheeled free loading end thereof to a height sufficient to facilitate loading the fully-reclined cot into the back of an ambulance, and more particularly, into the back of an ambulance having a high transport deck.
Furthermore, the back segment of the cot of the present invention includes an inclinable backrest frame that is pivotably connected at one end thereof to the support frame. The inclinable backrest frame is connected at another end thereof to a cross member spanning the width of the cot by a lockable extending member, preferably a gas spring. A second lockable extending member, also preferably a gas spring, is mounted within the linkage assembly of the seat segment. Accordingly, with these lockable extending members assisting in the transition of the cot between the chair position and the full-reclined position jarring of the cot is prevented. Moreover, these lockable extending members permit the cot of the present invention to be secured into an infinite number of positions between the chair position and the fully-reclined position thereby adding further to the comfort of the patient.
In one aspect, the present invention is a reclinable ambulance cot comprising a three-sided rectangular support frame, a roller base, and four legs pivotally mounted to the support frame and the roller base such that the legs may swing the roller base generally parallel to the support frame. Additionally, a pair of diagonal braces is pivotally mounted to the support frame and the roller base to releasably secure the legs perpendicular to the support frame. An articulated bed frame having a wheeled back segment is pivotally mounted to the support frame for movement at least between a chair position and a fully-reclined position in which the wheeled back segment is elevated to a sufficient height to permit rolling of the reclined cot into the back of an ambulance with a high transport deck.
In another aspect, the present invention is a reclinable cot comprising a three-sided rectangular support frame, a roller base, and four downwardly extending legs each having upper and lower ends. The lower ends of the legs are pivotally mounted to the four corners of the roller base and the upper ends of the legs are pivotally mounted to the support frame such that the legs may swing generally parallel to the support. Additionally provided is a pair of diagonal braces to normally brace the legs perpendicular to the support frame. The braces each having upper and lower links connected by an over-center hinge in which the lower links are pivotally mounted to the roller base and the upper links are pivotally mounted to the support frame, and an articulated bed frame constituted by a leg segment, a seat segment, and a wheeled back segment linked to each other. The bed frame is pivotally mounted to the support frame for movement between a chair position, in which the seat segment is horizontal and the leg and the wheeled back segments are generally vertical, and a fully-reclined position, in which all panels are inclined. In the fully-reclined position the wheeled back segment is elevated to a sufficient height to permit rolling of the reclined cot into the back of an ambulance with a high transport deck.
These and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those reasonably skilled in the art from the description which follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims appended hereto.